powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
FIRE UP
''Shobo Sentai Flameranger '''At night on October 18th two shadows were fighting against a shadow that looked like a monster' ???:ya-hoo now lets finished it Hibiki-san Hibiki:Hey you dont give orders no one does Mori-san Ryujii:Hey my name's Ryujii when Ryujii was still talking Hibiki slashed down the monster Hibiki:10 down 98 more to go Ryujii looked at Hibiki and Ryujii wanted to apologize. Hibiki walked passed Ryujii Ryujii:Hibiki-san Hibiki stopped walking Hibiki:I know what you were going to say it's alright but toughen up next time Ryujii:I know. Hibiki:lets go They both started to walk to their vehicles but unknown to them a man took a picture of them ???:This is the scoop i wanted maybe neesan can use her physic powers to tell me who these guys are. He got up and saw two lights a green light and pink light the green light flew onto his wrist and the pink one flew into his pocket. ???:Ok that was weird Then a car drove up to the battle scene and Hibiki and Ryujji demorphed heard the car but they got into their cars and drove off. A woman got out of her car and ran up to the photographer ???:Masaru!!! Masaru:Kagome-nessan Kagome:"What are you doing here?" I had a vision it had you and green and pink lights Masaru:Nessan you're amazing the green light went on my wrists the pink is in my pocket Kagome:Give it to me. Masaru:Why Kagome:Because its glowing They looked at the pocket and the pink light flew out and landed on Kagome's wrist. At the Flameranger base it looked like a garage but big and had 5 walls colored Ryujii:Hibiki-san who do you think that was driving that car. Hibiki:Who cares it was probably a meaningless photogtapher looking for trouble Then an orb started glow while his was talking Orb:Hibiki Mori-san I sense that the green and pink flame Shifters has been found Hibiki:right. Lets go Hibiki ran off Ryujii:But.. Orb:Dont worry I'll send you the coordinates for green and pink for Hibiki Ryujji:Ok He ran off In the park Ryujii was trying to find flame green but bumped into a girl Ryujii:Ah sorry!! ???:its ok! Smile smile Ryujii:Eh? Keiko:Sorry I'm Keiko I got the smile smile thing from a yellow pixie! I think sorry I'm babbling i'm only 18 but I act like I'm 12 hehehe. Ryujii:Anyway I'm lookng for something so see ya He ran off continuing looking for flame green Keiko:Wait. I didn't...get...to...know you name she walked away Ryujii:Where's flame green. Ryujii ran past Masaru Masaru:Flame Green I like it He walked away. Meanwhile Hibiki drove where he and Ryujii fought the monster last night Hibiki:Why? the coordinates say that pink's right here Kagome:Maybe it's because I'm standing behind you Hibiki:Eh?He turned around seeing Kagome. She sat down Hibiki:Who are you? Kagome:I'm Saito Kagome and I knew that you were coming Flame Red aka Fukui Hibiki Hibiki:how does a cute girl like you know who I am Kagome:I'm an ESPer Hibiki:Stupid Kagome:Really? Well in 5 seconds my brother will say his catchphrase and jumped of this building start counting Hibiki:Man 1 2 3 4 5 Masaru:did someone say brother Hibiki look up seeing Masaru. Masaru then jumped off Hibiki:5 seconds it cant be... He looked at Kagome Hibiki:Then you really are an ESPer Masaru:Hey how do you know Kagome:I told him She then walked to them 'Hibiki-kun is flame red I saw it Masaru:''Nice Neesan Hibiki:Dont call me "Hibiki-kun" Masaru:I thought you said that no one gives orders. Thats the only part I heard Hibiki:You were there? Kagome:Yeah and I drove the mystery car Hibiki:Wait Saito-san is Pink and Saito-san 2 is green? Masaru:Hey call me Masaru and Neesan Kagome-chan! Hibki:Fine but no "Chan" Kagome:The Cold type are the interesting type '''Then Ryujii came Ryujii:Sorry I met this cute girl and I. Didn't tell her my name! Kagome:Hello Mori-san Ryujii:How did she Hibiki:That's Saito Kagome-san and Saito Masaru-san Ryujii:Ehh they have the surname so are they Kagome:NO!!! We're siblings Masaru:Hey Neesan what was he going to say? Kagome:You don't want to know Hibiki:EPSer huh? So since you two are flame green and flame pink how about joining us? Ryujii:Yes I think they should. We need a female especially one who's kind Masaru:Nessan's strict as well she's a tomboy Hibiki:What you do say Kagome-san Kagome:Ok but on one thing. Hibiki:What Kagome:Don't use my powers as an advantage Hibiki:you know my name but don't know who I am. Ryujii and Masaru:So cool Then they were attacked by MisuBeast Hibiki:That's number 11 Kagome:I did research on them there was 108 of them but 10 got defeated. Hibiki and Ryujii were going to henshin but Hibiki saw Masaru and Kagome. He walked to them Hibiki:To transform say "Fire up ha" just follow He then walked backed to stand next to Ryuji. Then Masaru and Kagome agreed and stood next to Hibiki and nodded they're heads Hibiki used a faint smile Hibiki Ryujii Masaru and Kagome:Fire Up Ha!! Hibiki transfromed into Flame Red ,Ryujii transfromed into Flame Blue ,Masaru transformed into Flame Green and Kagome transformed into Flame Pink Hibiki:Red Fire. Flame1! Ryujii:Blue Fire. Flame2! Masaru:Green Fire. Flame4! Kagome:Pink Fire. Flame5! Ryujii:Eh? What? Masaru:4? But there's four of us who's number 3? Hibiki and Kagome:Idiots Hibiki and Kagome began to fight the MisuBeast MisuBeast 097:You're getting weak Red-chan Hibiki:SHUT UP!!! I hate you guts. YOU DONT KNOW ME!!! Before MisuBeast 097 could shoot Hibiki Kagome pushed him out of the way and she took the blast Hibiki:No. He clenched his fists Masaru ran to Kagome and Ryujii ran to Hibiki Masaru:Neesan sorry Kagome:It's alright even I'm surprised an ESPer can see the future but I didn't see myself doing that huh Hibiki got up and walked to Kagome and Masaru Kagome looked up at him Hibiki:thank you for saving me but I shouldn't of dodge Kagome:I don't know who you are but I can learn She passed out later Masaru Ryujii were in the base while Kagome was at the hospital and Hibiki wasn't in the base Masaru:This place is sick! Huh where's Hibiki-San Orb:dunno he said that he needed to do something without letting us see Masaru:whoa a talking orb Ryujii:what is Hibiki-san doing? Masaru:maybe out for revenge or something else Meanwhile Hibiki was walking towards the hospital and saw a child with her mother Child:hey mama why did the prince go all out finding Cinderella Mama:Because he fell for her and when someone truly cares about someone else they go all out trying to do what ever they can Hibiki:(Kagome...) Hibiki walked in the hospital and asked to see Kagome. He then walked toward her room and went inside Kagome:Hibiki-kun. Sorry you're probably mad at me. I just wanted you to survive so you can stop the MisuBeast Hibiki:But if you're gone how can I? Kagome:I'm sorry Hibiki:it's alright Kagome:You know you're secretly kind are cha? Hibiki:Shut up. Kagome laughed Hibiki:Even hurt why are you laughing Kagome:Because you're all right and I'll do anything to help you. K? Hibiki:(She's going to go all out for me then that means she's...no she's not we just met but I....) his face turned red Kagome:hey are you alright your face is red Hibiki:Huh I'm fine now you need rest and I'm going back to the garage. Kagome:Hibiki... He walked out and place his hand on his heart which was beating fast Hibiki:(I...I...I must like....ok I'll think about it one day just forget about it Hibiki) He walked back to the garage but Masaru and Ryujii weren't there Orb:where were you? Hibiki:At the hospital visiting Kagome Orb:weird I thought you don't care about that stuff much Hibiki:I do care especially her Orb:so scary The computer beeped and Masaru's voice came through Masaru:Hibiki-San Orb-chan the MisuBeast the one that totally blasted my sister is back and he's after her Hibiki:what? Before Orb could talk Hibiki ran out and hopped onto his motorbike. Break At the battle Ryujii and Masaru were getting their butts kicked Kagome saw them and ran out of her hospital room but the doctors took her back in. Ryujii:why is he going after Kagome-San Masaru:Because she's because she's A red blast came out of nowhere and hinted the MisuBeast. Ryujii and Masaru looked behind them it was Hibiki Ryujii and Masaru:Hibiki-San Hibiki walked towards them and stood in front of them Hibiki:No ones going to hurt Kagome.....NO ONE!!!! Ryujii:Scary Masaru:cool Hibiki:FIRE UP! HA! Hibiki transformed into Flame Red and began to fight the MisuBeast but keeps remembering his talk with her Hibiki:(Kagome is special to me and I am to her she saved me and I'm saving her because she's....). HA! He defeated the MisuBeast. Ryujii and Masaru ran to Hibiki Hibiki:11 down 97 to go Masaru:97?! Man that's a lot but my sister is saved. At the base Kagome got to see it for the first time. While Ryujii was showing Masaru around the base, Kagome went to talk to Hibiki Kagome:Thank you for saving me Hibiki:How did you know you power's now change you have to to touch things to see what happens you know you use to see the future now you have wear those gloves that Orb gave you. She grabbed a chair and sat down on it Kagome:I was looking out the window you went all out for me. Thank you She got up and joined the tour. Leaving Hibiki confused but his feelings grew unknown to anyone just like Hibiki Kagome likes him Category:Shobo Sentai Flameranger Category:Episode Category:Series Category:Series Premiere